


Phantom Troupe Gon {AU}

by killuasgonkink



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuasgonkink/pseuds/killuasgonkink
Summary: will contain smut so read at own behalf, if you don't enjoy that kind of stuff, don't read the chapters with the warning;;containing top killua and bottom gonquite extra angsty emo gon, enjoy!put this on ao3 cuz i don’t trust wattpad.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs & Illumi Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. partners

After Gon and Killua separated, Gon had taken up a new path.

In hopes to regain his nen, he searched for the phantom troupe, hoping they had a way to help Gon return to his original state.

The phantom troupe had been a powerful group of strong fighters, all mastering nen. Even if he couldn't regain his nen, he could find a way to become more powerful.

Of course, he used to say he'd never join them. A man who was into the idea of having the kid in the group, was left without an answer, ignored.

He looks for that man now, hoping he will forgive him for running off like that.

When he finds him, he hopes he'll pity him. He hopes he'll help him with whatever he can.

He then finds this man. He does pity him.  
"Join the troupe." The tall man with the pony tail says, as the young teen agrees and follows him.

There's less members now. Hisoka, Pakunoda, even Chrollo, were gone.

"You're with us now. I'll help teach you, and we can be partners." The man tells him.

The others grin, unbelieving a kid like him is worthy to be his partner, but the teen ignores him, as the only acceptance he needs is from this man.

Months turn into years, this man teaches him something else. On. They teach him how to fight with weapons, and a looked down upon power, On. 

They feel like family to this kid. Helping him become stronger, and sacrificing if they need to. The teen feels at home with this group.

__________________________________________

It's been years since then. Gon had now mastered On, able to get in and out of the state. He could control the deadly power. He looked much different now. He was now 17 years old, much taller, slender and muscular, quite like the build of the man who taught him was.

He dressed differently too. He wore a black halter turtleneck with long black gloves which didn't cover his fingers, along with long black baggy pants, which scrunched at the bottom, sometimes wearing a long leather jacket, when it's cold. His hair went down now, and he would wear just a bit of under eye eyeliner and his nails covered in black nail polish. He has a belt full of guns and knives on his pants, sometimes wearing a mask. He now wore his spider tattoo on his bicep. Number 11, he had been. He had a black earring on one ear, always black.

He seemed tired. But happy, as the training made him stronger than ever. He felt the man, Nobunaga, close like his father. Chrollo had returned, bringing along someone he hasn't seen for years.

Illumi.  
"I'm surprised you're here. Aren't you supposed to be trecking the world around with my brother?" He asks in a monotone manner.  
"We lost touch a few years back."  
To this, he nods and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"You've freed the both of you."

This makes him shudder. At night, he can't think of what he meant. He's freed them both. Gon was still simple minded. He couldn't think more than what was given to him. Wheras, Illumi's brother, was the opposite. 

Killua. What on earth happened to him? He hadn't looked for Gon, ever. Of course, Gon had destroyed his phone, and had hidden everything about him on any site, including the hunters only site, but Killua left no trace of searching for him.

Did he not matter to him anymore?

He thought about his other friends who he'd been with before. 

Kurapika, Leorio, everyone.

Kurapika would take the news of his recruitment to the phantom troupe terribly. Leorio, would be disappointed. Killua.. He couldn't think what he would do. 

He remember his aunt for the first time in years. Had she missed him? Was it time for him to meet these people again? That left him awake all night.

The next morning, he asks Nobunaga what he'd do. He told him he'd go and see them. 

"I guess I'll do that." He says.

"Don't try and kill them, it will cause bloodshed with allies, we don't need that right now."  
"I wasn't planning to." Gon tells him in a montone voice

The only feeling Gon ever feels nowadays is anger. His love for the troupe hadn't diminished but he didn't know how to show it, as they were cold to eachother normally. He developed their cold attitudes.

Despite their coldness, they cared for eachother. Nobunaga had told him about how devestated they were about Uvogin.

Gon took out his new phone. He used it to contact the other troupe members while on missions. He didn't have their numbers though. 

He came to Illumi for help with that. Illumi gives Gon Killua's number, reluctantly, only after Nobunaga tells him to.

Illumi is frightened by him.

He calls.

No reply. Whatever.  
"I'll be going out right now." He tells Nobunaga and Machi. They smile. 

He goes to the city. Hungry for food, he then gets a call back. Killua. 

He quickly gets to an area where it's quiet.

"Killua?"  
"Who is this."  
"It's.. Gon."  
"This has got to be a trick, I've been trying to contact Gon for years without any luck."  
"It's not a trick."  
Gon noticed Killuas voice had gotten deeper, just as his had.  
"How are Kurapika and Leorio."  
"No way, you're the real deal."  
"I told you."  
He smiled. He hasn't done that for a while.  
"I'm actually not far from them right now. We're in Yorknew."

Gon stays quiet for a second.  
"Would you like to see me?"  
"Are you an idiot? Of course I do, i've been looking for you non-stop these past 5 years." He yells over the phone with emotion.  
"Alright. I'll get back to you."  
"Where are you anyway?"  
"On the outskirts of Antokiba. I'll get back to you on when I can come." He says in monotone, and hangs up.

He calls Nobunaga. Asking if he can go meet them. He agrees to the idea and says he should come back in no later than a month, for a meeting.

He agrees, and calls Killua back.  
"I'll be there in a day or two." He tells him.

He goes back to the hideout, taking his clothing along with him in a tote bag.

"Be careful." Nobunaga tells him, wrapping a bandage on his spider tattoo.

He nods, and bids farewell to everyone. His family.

He flys out to Yorknew.

"I'll be there soon." He tells himself.


	2. reunion

Gon is now in Yorknew. Searching for the hotel his old friends had been staying at. 

He's here. He looks up at the building. Tall.

He goes to the apartment door, hesitant to knock. What would they say when they saw him.

He gets the courage to knock. The door flings open in a second. 

He stares at the figure beside him. It's taller than him, but relatively looking the same. Killua. 

He now looked like the stronger one of the pair. Killua goes to hug him, and Gon squirms under. 

Kurapika and Leorio soon follow. Gon feels embarrassed that these people who are showing so much gratitude to him, could be disappointed and hating him the next second.

"Where's Alluka?"  
"She's a hunter of her own now."  
Gon nods slowly.

Killua slaps the back of his head.  
"What the hell happened to all the information about you? And your phone. I've been looking to find you for years."

Gon stared at him. Should he tell him the truth, or lie?

He'd always been a bad liar, but when he joined the troupe, his skills increased at great heights.

Gon shrugged.  
"My phone broke." It's a white lie. It did break, but not on its own.

"What happened to everything on the hunter site?" Killua questions.  
"Not sure, I haven't been on it for years."

"You've changed a lot." Kurapika notices.  
The once happy go lucky 5'2, dress in green boy was no more. Instead, a taller, more serious guy dressed in all black replaced him.  
His eyes now dull, with dark eye bags underneath rather than the bright eyes he had gotten used to. Even the hair that would normally spring up, was now drooping down, and longer.

He looks down. His belt..

"Gon, what on earth-?" Leorio asks as he stares at his belt.  
The belt is filled with guns and knives. Something a killer would own.

"They are for decoration." He tells them as he looks away.

He puts down his black bag, carefully taking off his heeled shoes. This makes him much shorter than Killua now. He's actually 5'9ish which meant Killua had been especially tall. He is gestured to sit at the table, where they begin their conversation.

"So what have you been doing these past few years?" Leorio asks him.  
"Training." He replies blankly, drinking a sip of the cup of coffee that is poured for him.  
"That's all?" Killua asks curiously.  
Gon nods.  
"Well did you regain your nen?" Kurapika asks.  
That question strikes him.  
He takes another sip of coffee and slowly nods.  
"That's great. We should try dueling sometime." Killua says as the others smile.  
Gon again, nods slowly.  
"I haven't really trained for a while, if you couldn't tell from my aura."  
Gon shrugged.  
"About your aura Gon, it feels a lot more intense. Intense and.. frightening honestly." Kurapika says.

Gon turns to him. 'It's not aura.' He thinks.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"It feel's much like Jed's On." Killua states.  
Gon sits calmly, gazing into his eyes.  
"That's strange." He says calmly.

"So how did you regain it?" Leorio asks.  
"I practised."  
"On your own?" Killua's shocked.  
"Mhm."  
"You should have called me sooner."  
"Sorry."

The room goes silent.

"Have you talked to Mito?" Killua speaks again.  
"Mito.." He whispers quietly, then shakes his head.  
"Why not?" Kurapika asks.  
'I'd rather not dissapoint her.'  
"I was busy." Was all he could make out to say.

"What happened to your arm?" Leorio points at the black bandage.  
"Training injury."  
"I could check it for you."  
"I'm alright."  
"If you say so."

This was becoming awkward. He felt his phone ring. 

"I'm getting a call, one second."  
He leaves the apartment, to talk.

It's Nobunaga. He wants to make sure he's okay.  
"I'm fine, Nobunaga, it's really kind of awkward though."  
"The chain user is among those friends, right?" He asks.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I advise you not to show your tattoo. Unless you choose to of course."  
"I'll see if I have to."  
Nobunaga chuckles.  
"Call me back if you need anything. I'll be there right away."  
"Yes, I will."  
They end the call.

Nobunaga had created quite a bond with this kid. He felt like defending him from the world, like a father would. He'd heard about Gon's real father. A kid like Gon didn't deserve that, or maybe, a man like him didn't deserve Gon. He tried showing him the love like a real father should. It had been successful, the love between them never dwindling.

Gon walks back into the apartment, the others haven't moved from their spots.

"Gon? Who was that?" Kurapika asks.  
"Just a friend. I'm going to unpack." He begins taking his tote.  
"Which room?" He asks.  
Killua gets up and begins leading him to a room.

"You'll be staying here, this is your bed."  
There were two beds in this room. He looks at the other one.  
"I'll be sharing the room with you."  
Gon nodded and began taking his clothes out. As doing so a cigarette packet falls out.

"Gon? Why do you have this?"  
"To smoke, isn't that obvious?" Nobunaga had seen Gon smoking before, and completely put an end to it. He wouldn't want him dying from a lung problem.

But being around many smokers made him develop the habit.

"Why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you start smoking."  
"It helps relieve stress."

Killua's eyes widened.  
"Gon, that's a bad way."  
"I don't want to be lectured." He told him flatly as he put the pack on to the bedside table.

Gon continued putting his clothing away. All of it was black. He had bandages, first aid, anything that was of use to him.

He took off his knives and guns from his belt, only keeping one knife.

The knife Nobunaga gave him.  
He never left without having that knife with him. He quickly put the cigarette packet into his pocket, when Killua wasn't looking.

They were to go out now.  
"Why are you bringing that?" Kurapika asks pointing at the knife.  
"It's important to me. I never leave the house without it." 

The others simply just give him a slow nod.

The conversation is bright, funny even. Gon isnt sure what to say to them. These people who he hadn't seen for years, they had become much closer with one another.

"Gon, join our conversation." The white haired boy tells him.  
"Alright."

They talk as they reach some place. It's fast-food.

"I don't know if I should be eating that."  
"Why not?" Leorio asks.  
"It's unhealthy.. I'll just take a salad."

They talk as they eat.  
"Well, so what else have you been up to Gon." They turn to Gon, who was stabbing a lettuce piece with his fork.  
"Hm, well other than what I told you, nothing really." Lie. 

He got an idea.

"I came in contact with the phantom troupe once on my travels."  
They stared in shock.  
"Did they do anything?" Kurapika began to bristle.  
'Yup, this just proves he wouldn't take it well.'

He shakes his head.

"I think they were just walking through."  
Kurapika let's out a sigh of relief.

"Monsters." He mumbles under his breath.

Gon can't take the slander to their name that hard.

"Kurapika, they aren't monsters. They just had goals, and were driven to them. They didn't do everything they wanted just for themselves."

Kurapikas eyes widen.  
"How dare you say that-. Have they gotten you under their innocent act?" He yelled at him.

Gon sat calmly, and smiled, closing his eyes.  
"What would you do if i did?" He opened one eye.

"I'd get you out of there right now." Kurapika said through gritted teeth.

To that, Gon nodded.

"You're not with them are you?" 

Gon shook his head.

'He wasn't lying' Kurapika thought.

What he didn't know was Gon was a great liar now.

"Well, what have you guys been doing."

Killua explained his travels, Leorio with his studies, and Kurapika with his job and tracking down the spiders.

"Speaking of which, the spiders were at the same city as you were when you called. Did you notice them?"

Gon shook his head.

"No, I did not."

Kurapika nodded.

"So Gon, you met your dad right?" Killua asked.  
"Ging." He corrected, feeling his body stiffen at the name he hadn't heard for years.

"Yeah.. How was it? Did you guys go on adventures together?"

Gon turned his face to face Killua.  
"No. He went along with his travels."

"You could've joined me and Alluka."

"I had to get some kind of power back."

"Atleast show me your nen."

Gon turned away.  
"I don't want to."

"How about later?"

"I'll think about it."

He goes outside to call someone.  
Nobunaga.  
"What do I do, they want to see my nen." He hisses into the phone.

"Show them your On, don't go extreme. Just do light On. Your eyes shouldn't change and it should feel like nen. Your contacts should help too if anything else goes wrong."

Gon thanks him and they hang up.

They come home.

"I'll show you my nen." He tells them.

Showing the slightest amount of On, it was going around his body.

"Here."

"Show rock paper scissors." 

"I haven't used that for years."

Normally, he'd now enchance his whole body when using the enchanter technique, or even his weapons. 

But now, since he had taken up On, he could do all nen-like abilities.

"Just try it again."

Gon sighed and began doing it.

"Why's the aura blue?"

"You can change the color." Kurapika tells Killua, as they sit on the couch beside Gon.

He decided not to smash anything. He just stopped there.

"I don't want to break anything."

His eyes felt like they were on fire. He excused himself and went to the bathroom, noticing they were darkening and his pupils were becoming a bright yellow.

He began trying to calm down.  
"Okay, my eyes seem to be getting better now."  
He took off his bandaid, trying to rub his eyes with them.

They knocked on the door after a while. He drops his bandaid to the floor.

"Come in." He says, until realizing his tattoo wasn't covered.

He looks down to see the bandaid on the floor, and turns his arm the other direction, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Gon, you okay?"

Gon nods.

Leorio notices black lines, the spider legs, but he doesn't know it's that.

"Gon is that your cut? Why's it black?" He begins coming towards him.

Gon takes his bandaid quickly, about to wrap it back on, but Leorio catches it.

"Gon.." He stares at the tattoo in dismay.  
Killua and Kurapika join behind him.

Kurapika, tugs on Gon's collar.

"Is that why you asked, Gon! How dare you."  
He yelled at him. 

Gon's face darkened, unable to look him in the eyes.

"How dare you join the group who almost killed all of us, who killed my family, and made us all miserable?"

"They aren't all that bad."

Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet.

"Why on earth did you join them?" He continues yelling.

"I needed to regain my nen."

"You could have regained it in another way."

"I HAD TO. My nen wasn't coming back, and they were the only ones who I could think of. I seeked for help and even they couldn't help me." 

"So how.."

"I don't have nen anymore."

They stared at him.

"Yeah right, then what did you just show us?"

"That wasn't nen."

"Then what was it?" Killua growled.

Gon flicks his wrist off of Kurapika.

"On."

"On..? That thing with the contracts?"

He nods.

Killua slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gon yelled, feeling his vains bulging.

Killua moved back.

"Did they treat you badly?" He asks him.

Gon shook his head.

"I like it there."

"They didn't hurt you?"

"They are like family."

"How could you feel at home with killers." Kurapika growled.

"It wasn't their fault. You don't know them like I do."

"You've become like them."

"We don't kill for no reason."

"We..?"

"The troupe and I."

"Then why did they kill the Kurta?"

"I went to the place where your family lived. They were making weapons to kill the innocent villagers from the places around them. They weren't that innocent. The troupe was threatened to kill them, and give the eyes to the threatener."

"How dare you say that, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know it must be hard, to heard that, but it's the truth. I was there."

"You have Uvo's number." Killua says, breaking the argument.

"I mean, not surprisingly, as you both were enhancers."

"I have all abilities now."

Then there's the same awkward silence.

"Is that why you haven't contacted any of us?" Leorio asks.

"I destroyed by phone, and hide everything about me, with the help of Shalnark."

"Why?" Leorio asks.

"I knew you guys would be mad and disappointed. That's why I didn't tell anyone about what I've been doing."

"We're not mad."

Gon turns to Kurapika.

"Is that so?"

"Just give me some time to think." Kurapika gets up with a sigh and without turning back, leaves the room.

"Well.. How is it there?" Killua asks.

Gon got stricken aback. He didn't mind.. that he had joined the phantom troupe?

"It's great."

Leorio begins leaving the room. 

"I'll let you guys talk."

Gon wanted to call out to him and tell him not to leave, afraid for how embarrassing it would be when he'd leave. 

Yet, he left, leaving Killua and Gon alone on the bed.

"Have you told Ging?"

"No, of course not, he'd probably kill me with his own hands if he found out and then I'd have to resort to kill him."

"You really think you could kill him?"

Gon nodded.

"Well."

"I really like the troupe."

Killua turned to look at him.

"How come?"

"They are like family. Remember Nobunaga?"

Killua remembered the tall man, with the pony tail, who wanted Gon to join the troupe years back.

"He's like.. My father. I never want to leave him, he's actually a really amazing guy." He said with a smile. A real smile.

Killua nods. Its good he had found someone who cared for him more than his real father had.

"I'm glad you're here again though. I really missed you."

Gon looked away.

"I'm glad I'm here too." His smile still not diminishing. This wasn't a lie.

"Did you run away?" 

Gon whipped his head around, shocked.

"No way, they know I'm here and don't mind it, as long as I call in and come for meetings and continue going on missions. I'm still going to go back often to visit of course."

"So are we still friends?"

"As long as you want to."

Killua nodded and smiled, and gave the raven haired teen a hug. Gon awkwardly hugged back.

"What do you think about Kurapika?" Gon asks, getting up to stretch his arms.

Killua's eyes darted to the tattoo, then realizing he was zoning off onto it. 

"I think he'll accept it soon."

Gon let out a sigh. 

"I hope so."


	3. the mission

It had been a week or two since they had found out Gon was now with the troupe.

Kurapika, had slowly began being easier with talking to Gon, again.

Their relationship had began forming back up again.

His phone began to ring. 

It read Phinks.

"Oh.." Gon says.   
He's sitting with Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.  
He decides to pick up.

"Hello, Phinks?"

"Hey Gon, you doing alright there?"

"Yeah, how's everything going."

"It's all good. We're meeting next week, you're coming, right?"

"Yup."

"Great, also, we have a new mission for you. We need you to catch this thief, he's been working undercover for some rich family or something and he's been stealing from them, as well as killing others in their way. I'll send you the info right now. When you get him, take his sword, we think he's been hiding poison in there and we'd like to examine it, we think he's in Yorknew right now aswell."

"For sure, thanks Phinks."

"No problem, be careful."

He hangs up, and immediately getting a message with all the mans information. 

About 5'8, shorter than Gon, black short hair in a middle part, sleek face, and normally has a long sword on his back, quite like Nobunaga's.

Grey, thin eyes, and a scar on the top left of his forehead.

His name was Akashi Tshukari, working for the Leonard family, he should be in a hotel near his.

"That sounds too easy." He says to himself.

"Well, what happened?" Killua asks.

"I just got a mission from the troupe, I have to.. well catch this murderer and thief who's stealing from this family."

Kurapika turns to face him.

"And kill, right?"

Gon slowly nods and Kurapika sighs.

"Alright, just be careful, when are you going?"

"Actually, I was hoping i'd kind of lead him here."

"You want to kill this guy, here?"

"It'd be the easiest way. I have one of Shalnark's controlers, which he gave to me in case i needed it, so i'll just stick it to him and make sure there's no reception in this building, nor cameras working, and take him and extract the controlling device then kill him."

"Do you want us at home?"

"However you choose."

"Alright."

"I'll do it tonight." He tells them, going to the room and coming out with the controller. 

"You should probably cover that up." Leorio said, pointing at his tattoo.

"Oh yeah."

He takes his bandaid and begins covering it.

"Okay, I'm going to go and try to find the security room in this building, and then stick the controller into him afterwards."

He prints out what he has of the man, to make sure he can have a clear idea of what he looks like. 

He says as he puts on a mask, much like Feitan's, with the skull on the front.

Putting on a jacket and his belt but this time only with double guns and the knife Nobunaga had given to him, but them being hidden by the sides of the long leather jacket.

He stuffs the controller and photo with information into his pocket, and takes his keys, wallet.

"I'll be leaving my phone here, i'd rather nothing happen to it. If anyone calls, tell them i'm busy." He says as he puts on his heeled shoes.

He exits through the door, and they see him walking outside, through the window.

Success. The controller has been put in nicely, blending in with what he's wearing.

He will break the security system at 8, allowing Akashi to come to his house at 8:10, making sure no worker will be in the lobby or on any floor.

It's 8 now.

Gon hacks into the security system, making it all black, with his On.

Pushing the workers to go into the other rooms to find out where the problem was. 

The door is locked to the room. This should buy him some time.

He jumps out the window of the security room. It's dark out. He gets to his apartments balcony.

"Hey Gon- How'd you jump from there-?" 

"With On." He says.   
He's not in the mood to chat, he has a clear mission here. 

Ten minutes after, he hears footsteps at his door, Gon opening the door.

Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio are all sitting at the dining table, watching.

"Damn, they really have to watch me do this." He grumbles to himself.

He grabs the guy in and throws him on the ground, taking out the controller chip from him.

"What on earth? What am I doing here?"

Gon takes his phone, and everything he owns off of him, excluding his clothes. 

"I know what you've been doing." He bends down, with a foot on the guys chest and sneers.

The others are.. surprised, and lawfully scared to see Gon like this.

His eyes become black, pupils become bright yellow. His life energy becomes a strong blue, as Gon takes out his guns and gives a sly grin.

"What are you doing?! Please, i'll pay you anything, just don't kill me-!" The man begs and pleads, crying to him.

"And how about all those innocent lives you've killed for your own selfish reasons. I bet they cried to you like this."

"Please- Spare me-!" 

"I hate to say this but I can't." He gives off an even creepier smile, and he puts his nails to the guys neck, making him bleed a little. "Even if I wanted to, you already know how I look, you know where i'm staying, who i'm friends with. I myself could get killed along with everyone else I know, and that, wouldn't be so nice."

The others are staring now. Gon.. had now been a killer, but killing people who had deserved it.. Was that the same?

Gon sighs. 

"Surprised you haven't tried attacking me with that sword."

"You won't let me have the chance."

"I'm bored, try me." He takes his foot off of Akashi's chest, giving the others a glance to move away from what was happening.

"Gon, you're such an idiot." Kurapika mutters under his breath as they move back.

The guy takes his sword from his back. 

"Fight me, this is only fair isn't it?" He grins.

The man begins running to him. Gon isn't moving away. 

At the last second, he seems to teleport..? beside him, only getting slashed on his shoulder.

"Aww, that really tingles. Now you really have to pay." He feels a cackle coming down from his throat, as he flips the guns out of his belt and shoots the living fuck out of him, laughing even after he dies.

Killua hugs Gon from the back.

"Stop, Gon.." They stare at the limp body. Gon continues shooting him, but less now, until the gun runs out of amo.

He throws the guns to the floor. Smiling in the dark room, his eyes the only thing that's emitting light.

"You think anyone heard that?" Kurapika asks.

"I doubt it."

Gon pushed aside Killua, turning to them. He seemed to had regained his sanity.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

There's blood on his face and clothes.

"Disgusting." He says through gritted teeth, as he cleans off the blood from his face.

He goes to the kitchen sink, washing off the blood.

"Now what? There's a literal dead body laying in our living room." Leorio asks.

Gon thinks as he crouches beside the sofa, over the body. 

He slowly takes the sword from the guy and throws it onto the couch, after picking the guy up by the neck until realizing that will smear the blood onto the hardwood floor.

He takes his shirt off and puts the guy on his right shoulder.

"I'm going to find some river to throw him in. Do you know any near here?"

"You shouldnt take him like that, what if someone finds you?"

Gon put a finger to his chin, putting the body down.

"You're right. I could cut him up into pieces then put him in a bag?"

The three others stared at him with disgust.

"I'm only joking."

"How about we wash him up and take him into a bag and take the car and drive up somewhere?" Leorio asks.

Gon nods. 

He takes the body, again on his right shoulder to the bathroom, to wash the blood off.

"You want us to wash the floor?" Killua asks.

Gon turns, the body in the bathtub as he peeks out the washroom door.

"No way, i'm doing that."

He goes back into the washroom, the shower turning on.

After a few minutes, he comes back, with a clean body in hand.

"Get me a bag."

He stuffs him into a bag. 

"Okay, let's go in a second, i'm just going to change my tank top and guns."

They nod. 

He comes back out, with reloaded guns and an identical shirt, except this one has a rip on the front, along side his number 11 on the back, still a turtleneck tank.

He puts on his long leather coat, and takes the bag.

"You guys get the car, i'll go through the balcony."

They nod again.

( Killua, was wearing long jeans, with a white polo shirt and a dark grey sweater vest on top along side a short puffer jacket, Kurapika was wearing a black sweater and dark blue jeans with a short jacket, and Leorio was wearing a suited jacket and jeans. )

As they leave, he puts the sword into his bag, leaving it in the apartment. He takes his cigarettes and lighter, knowing he'd need it.

He see's the car pull over, under the balcony.

Taking the bag, he closes the balcony door, lights off and jumps down slowly, balcony by balcony.

He puts the body into the trunk.

"I'll drive." He tells them.

"Are you sure? Do you even know how to drive?"

He nods and pops a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it.

Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widen.

"When did you start smoking?"

"A few years ago." He says as he begins driving off, Kurapika in the front seat beside him.

"Gon, you're speeding."

"My bad." He says with a sigh.

He slows down a tad.

"Where are we going?"

"I found this place, far away from here, bout an hour or two drive, but could be less if we go from there." He points his head into another direction.

"Isn't that road made restricted?"

"They shouldn't mind, i've used it often, plus, no one should be there at this time." He says with a smile, still smoking the same cigarette.

He turns the car around to that road.

There's no speed limit here. It was an empty road.

"At this rate, we should be there in about 25 minutes, maybe less." He grins, as he throws the cigarette out the glass.

"Don't you think we're going a little too fast?"

"No."

They make it to the river, it looks to be at the edge of another town. 

"Let's go there." He points at a forest.

They follow him.

He places the body down, out of the bag, and takes out another cigarette and the lighter and pops it into his mouth.

He takes something else too. A bottle? 

He spills it on the body. 

It smells like gasoline.

He flicks the lighter on, and turns to tell the others to move back.

The man is on fire now.

After his skin is burnt and you can't tell who he is, he cuts off the remaining amounts of his hair and puts it in a bag. 

He throws the man in the river, making sure he doesn't stay on fire. The fire diminishes.

He lets the man out and makes a hole with On, stuffing the guy inside, then covering it back up again.

"Let's go."

The cigarette is still in his mouth as he says so.

They walk into the car.

"That was a good way to hide the evidence, Gon." Leorio tells him.

"How'd you think of it?" Killua adds. 

"I do that often." He tells them.

They drive back. It's a quick drive back.

They sit at home, as they wash the remaining blood.

"Let's watch the news, maybe the noticed something." Kurapika says curtly.

He sits down on the couch, waiting.

"Akashi Tshukari, working for the Leonard family, didn't return to his work today, as he said he would just go on a quick walk." They put a photo of Akashi.

They turned to see if Gon had shown any sign of worry, but he was just sitting calmy, with another cigarette in his mouth.

"Gon, why are you smoking at home?" 

"I haven't smoked for a while, give me a break."


	4. visit

It had been a few days since he killed Akashi, still no reports of him.

They hear a knock on the door, Gon's cigarette still in mouth.

Killua goes to open the door.

"Hello?"

He stares up at the tall figure.

"Oh, you're Nobunaga right?"

Gon's eyes widen, as Nobunaga walks in to the apartment, seeing Gon smoking.

"Hi, yes." He looks to Killua then turns to Gon.

"Gon you idiot, I told you not to smoke anymore-!" He took of his shoes and began running towards him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ahhh sorry Nobunaga-! I just really wanted one you know." 

"I'm blaming Franklin and Phinks for this."

Nobunaga throws the cigarette out the balcony.

"Sorry for that entrance." He stands up politely as Kurapika and Leorio had stood there.

"A phantom troupe member?" Kurapika asks, staring at Nobunaga.

"You must be the chain user." He sighs.

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you."

Kurapika's eyes widen.

"N-nice to meet you too i guess."

Gon smiles as he turns to Nobunaga.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying in Yorknew for a mission and thought i'd come to see you. We have a meeting next week too, don't forget." He played with his hair.

"Yeah yeah, I didn't forget." He then remembered something.

"Wait, i'll be right back."

The guys awkwardly stand and then give the man a nod and sit down on the couch.

He brings the sword to him, running towards him.

"That's great. Let me check it out."

He notices the bandaid wasn't on his arm.

"So they know?"

Gon nods.

"Alright. What's that on your shoulder?"

"Just a cut from when fighting with Akashi."

"I bet you just tried to have some fun with the fight, didn't you?"

Gon nodded, embarrassed. 

Nobunaga sighs. 

"Thought so."

He smacks the back of his head.

"Why do you have to be so damn reckless? You're just like Uvo." He yells at him, and Gon gives an awkward face.

"I'm sorry Nobunaga."

He hugs him, and Nobunaga returns the hug.

"It's fine, just be careful from now on, i'm going to take the sword and examine it, if you need anything i'll be staying in the address to try and do my mission."

He gives him a slip of paper, and bids farewell to the others.

"Byee."

The door closes.

"He seems nice." Killua tells him. 

"And he's right about the smoking part, don't waste your life like that." Kurapika adds.

Gon shrugs. "Alright, just after this one last one."

They watch him pop another cigarette into his mouth.

He got another call from Nobunaga.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask, come help me for my mission, I need some help for it."

"Okay, when do you need me to be there?"

"Around 7 would be great."

"Oh and where?"

"Come to north of Yorknew, at the end, you'll see me. You need a drive?"

"No, i've got it."

"Do any of your friends have a camera or something? To replace the other one?"

He turns to them to ask.

"Yeah, I have one." Killua says.

"We can watch out for you if there's any danger too."

Gon nods and tells Nobunaga.

"Great, I'll meet you soon."

Killua gives Gon the camera.

"It's connected to my laptop. I'll make sure to call you if I see some trouble."

"Thanks."

Gon goes to the bedroom to change.

It was kind of cold out, so he threw on a turtleneck and a long felt black jacket with his heeled boots and black baggy pants.

He put on his mask and tied his hair in a short pony tail, keeping his thin strands of bangs on the front of his face.

"I haven't done this for a while." He says as he smiles at the eyeliner, applying it under his eye.

The only jewlery he was wearing were a few black rings and his black earring.

"That's a lot of black." Leorio tells him as Gon sits on the couch, taking off his jacket and shoes for the time being.

"It's a nice shade."

It's 6:00 now. Gon smokes the last cigarette in his pack which he throws out.

"I'm not letting you have anymore." Killua tells him, and Gon rolls his eyes.

Gon puts on his belt which consists of the knife Nobunaga gave to him, the double guns and a small dagger.

Killua hands the camera to him and Gon leaves to get to the car.

They watch the car zoom off north.

30 minutes later, theres service on the camera.

They watch Gon put up the camera in the same place there was another one and says hi.

They can hear everything that's going on.

The two of them sit down on the grass, until hearing some noises coming towards them.

They get up instantly, without taking out any weapons.

Five men come towards them, each with guns in their hands.

The two others dodge, and Nobunaga takes out his sword, as Gon takes out a long knife they hadn't seen before and they stab one, instantly killing him.

The others continue shooting. 

They kill the other one. Three left. 

One of the three shoot Nobunaga's shoulder.

"Nobunaga-!" He screams as he bends down to help him.

"Gon he's about to shoot you-!" Killua screams at the laptop.

Gon turns around, seeing that another one had taken the knife Nobunaga had gave him.

"Now you're really pissing me off." His eyes turn black, pupils yellow, his veins becoming purple.

"Oh you'll really pay for this." He cackles and throws the sword at one of the guys pinning him to a tree.

He flips out his guns and begins shooting the guy on the tree and the one who shot Nobunaga.

Killing the one on the tree, he turns to the other two and laughs.

"What a worthless display."

He shoots the both of them down, using On to emit fire from the guns, as the others scream for bloody murder, a second later, their dead.

He takes the bandaid off of his tattoo and covers the shot on Nobunaga's shoulder, and begins healing it.

"Nobunaga, please." 

"Gon, i'm fine." He begins getting up, as Gon wraps his arms around him.

"I don't know what i'd do if I lost you."


	5. meeting

Gon's home now, Nobunaga's fine.

He's healed now.

It's been a few days.

It's time for the meeting. The meetings were important to every member of the phantom troupe.

"Well, i'm off." He tells the others.

"Be careful."

He's wearing his normal attire.

It's a pretty warm day today so he wears black baggy pants along with a black halter turtleneck top and his long fingerless gloves, this time, not covering his tattoo. He has heeled shoes on, and his belt and bag with him.

"I'm leaving my jacket here, it should be warm this week."

"Gon, why do you wear heeled shoes?" Killua asks out of nowhere.

Gon blushes. 

"So I can appear taller, that's all."

He took the sword he had gotten off Akashi. Nobunaga returned it to him to bring to the troupe.

As Gon turned to leave, Killua quickly stopped him.

"By the way, how did you get my number?"

Gon looked him in the eye, guessing he didn't know Illumi had been in the troupe now.

"Well.. Your older brother joined the troupe recently."

Killua stared at him wide eyed.

"Milluki-?!"

"Illumi, you idiot."

"What-? And you got it from him?"

Gon nodded.

"I can't believe he's with the troupe-."

"I'm with the troupe too."

"It just seems their recruiting anyone at this point."

"They aren't."

He sighs and bids farewell.

"I should be back in a week." He says and puts his vape into his mouth, the other stares with annoyance.

He's now back at the phantom troupe.

They all welcome him back, other than Illumi, who just gives him a curt nod.

"Now that everyone's here." Chrollo begins.

"We have another member today. Someone who's been here before." He turns, revealing the member.

Hisoka?

"What-? Didn't he leave?" Franklyn asks, as he shot up.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" Phinks adds.

Gon states in shock. He seems to have caught Hisoka's eye.

"My my- How handsome you've gotten." He appears beside him, as Gon slowly moves back.

"Hisoka-!" Machi yells at him.

"My bad, I just can't believe you're here now. You look great." He puts his hand into Gon's hair.

"And the heeled shoes, perfect fit. You're really turning me on Gon.." His face goes into a grin.

Gon is now inching away from him of embarassment.

Leave it to Hisoka to make him uncomfortable.

"Hisoka, leave him alone." Nobunaga says, getting up from the floor and standing behind Gon.

"Sorry, my bad. I heard you lost your nen a few years back, did you get it back?"

"No, I did not."

"I see. So i'm guessing that isn't aura around your body?"

"No it is not." He leaves his answers short.

"Hm.. So, what is it?"

He turns to Nobunaga, and he gives a slow nod, turning back to Hisoka.

"On."

Hisoka licks his lips slowly.

"Like those guys at heavens arena a few years back?"

Gon slowly nods.

Hisoka smiles. 

"You're really beggining to ripen up."

Gon looks flustered and not sure what to say.

"Hisoka, knock it off." Shizuku tells him.

"I see you've become quite a liking here." He turns then to Illumi.

"Hi, Illumi."

Illumi stares at him.

"Hello."

"Quite a delight seeing you here."

"Same goes to you."

Awkward silence.

"Anyway, which one of you had missions?" Chrollo asks.

Gon stands up, as well as Nobunaga, Machi, Phinks and Feitan.

"Which one of you guys had to bring back something?"

The only one that got up was Gon.

"Here, Akashi's sword." Hisoka was watching him move. Everything this guy did was amazing, from walking to touching his own hair.

Chrollo took it to analyze.

"Good work, Gon." He smiles to him as he continues to examine it.

Gon gives him a smile then returns to his spot beside Nobunaga and Phinks.

"So, how long you been here?" Hisoka begins to ask more questions.

"Leave the kid alone, you're making him uncomfortable." Feitan hisses.

"I'm just asking some questions, don't mind it."

"Uh, since I recovered and me and Killua spread our seperate ways."

"So you haven't seen him?"

Gon began getting angry at the amount of questions being asked.

"Yes, I have seen him." He replies flatly and turns away.

"Aw, don't do that~."

Gon grunts and begins walking away to sit on the rock.

"Gosh, teens with their attitude problems."

"This isn't an "attitude problem", you just seriously creeping me out." He retorts.

"Anyway." Chrollo breaks the argument.

"We're going to Meteor City. I need to talk to someone there and i'd like you all to come."

"Why?" Shizuku asks.

"Well, some people like Gon, Illumi, and Hisoka haven't seen Meteor City, I'd like for them to know where we come from." He gives a small smile. 

"Isn't Meteor City like, a really shit place?" Gon asks.

"Language." Nobunaga scoffs, as Gon turns to him to apologize.

"Sorry. But yeah, isn't it?"

"It is, that's why i'd like for you to see it."

Gon stares at him in confusion.

"Oh... kay?"

They're almost at Meteor City. The trip there isn't too bad.

"This place's a dump." Gon says, as he stands on some clock piece. "Literally." He sticks his tongue out in disgust.

"I quite like it." Hisoka says, as Illumi nods.

Gon rolls his eyes.

He had been grouped up with those two, and they, under strict rules of Chrollo were told not to touch him in anyway sexually, or painfully.

"This is so awkward." He stands beside them both, looking away.

"This is a great reunion, we did first all meet at the hunter exam." Hisoka smiles, Gon giving a grunt to that.

"Come on, Gon. Lighten up." Illumi says, also giving him a smile. 

Gon still doesn't turn to them, standing in front and in between them both.

"You sure have grown." Hisoka says, as he puts his hand on his hand and bringing it to see how tall he was near him.

"You're just up to my ear now, then again, you are wearing heels. Where'd you get that idea?" He smirks.

"I hate this." 

Gon sighed and sat down on some table.

The two others sat on either sides of him, making Gon blush.

"You guys are such creeps." He tells them flatly in a montone voice.

He takes out his vape. 

"Now that everyone else isn't here."

"Gon, you know that isn't good for you, right?" Hisoka tells him.

"Im not in the mood to get lectured. Especially by you." He says with a sigh and begins using it.

A second after, his hands are empty. The vape is now in Illumi's hand, as he stares at him blankly.

"Give it back-!"

He throws it over to Hisoka.

Gon grumbles.

"Whatever, fuck you two."

He walks away into the distance.

An hour later, the rest of the group comes to Illumi and Hisoka.

"Where's Gon?" Phinks asks as he looks around.

"He went that way. He didn't want to stay with us, I can't wonder why though." Hisoka tells them, pretending to be hurt.

"I've got a few ideas." Franklyn retorts as they get up and all begin walking that way.

They notice Gon sitting on a board game, throwing around his knives for fun. 

They come up to him and he stands up.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never finish."

"Actually, we're staying here a few days. There's a motel that way." Chrollo points south. "That we'll be staying in." He finishes.

"How are we going to be sharing the rooms?" Machi asks.

Chrollo puts a finger to his chin.

"We could take a motel with one room, one for the girls and the guys can sleep in the living room."

"Sounds good." Feitan says softly, as the others nod.

As they walk, Nobunaga notices Gon looking stiff.

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just glad we're all together again."

Nobunaga nods. 

"They didn't do anything to you correct?"

Gon shrivels his nose in disgust. 

"No way, why would you even think that?" He pushes himself away, isolating himself from the rest of the group, the others noticing and letting out a slight chuckle.

"Don't take it to heart, he's 16 now correct? No wonder he's acting this way." Shalnark says with a laugh. "I'm still the closest around his age, and let me tell you, he going to be an even bigger pain soon."

"Shush, he might hear-." 

"Nah, hes in his own world right now. He's probably wanting to be alone right now." Feitan says.

"Speaking of which, we never found out how old you all are." Chrollo says, turning to the rest of them, as they stop.

Gon continues walking until he realizes they've stopped and lets out an aggravated sigh and begins walking back.

"Let's go from left to right." Chrollo says, staring at Shizuki to start. 

"21." She says.

They turn to Phinks.

"26."

Franklyn;

"28."

Feitan

"24."

Nobunaga

"27."

Machi

"22."

Hisoka

"29."

Illumi.

"28."

Shalnark

"18."

They all stare at him in shock.

"What? My apologies i'm young?"

"I'm 16 in case you guys didn't know." Gon crosses his arms as he stands near Chrollo.

Chrollo nods.

"And i'm 26."

"Big whoop, can we go now?" Gon retorts.

The other members roll their eyes, scoff, or just give him a grin of trying to hide their laughter.

They begin walking again, Gon's hands are in his pockets.

Shalnark comes towards him.

"So we're the closest in age huh?" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, you don't have to be so rude."

"I'm not being rude." He growled.

"Defensive, I see."

Gon rolled his eyes.

"Well?"

"Do you go to school?" Shalnark asks.

Gon turns to him.

"Do I look like someone who goes to school?"

"My bad."

They walk in silence, Gon's hands in his pockets.

"So, you had friends before us right?"

Gon slowly turns his head to look at him.

"Yeah..?"

"They must be great friends, they're still fine with you being in the troupe, aren't they?"

"I have to say they were shocked and kind of frightened, especially one of them but then they calmed down."

"Lucky you. My old friends left when they found out." Shalnark says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He replies monotonely.

"It's alright. Now I have the troupe and that's all I could ever need." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You okay?"

Gon gives a slow nod.

"Why?"

"You just seem really, I don't know.. furious."

Gon let's of a huff.

"I'm just pissed off that Illumi and Hisoka are here. They been going after my ass since the hunter exam." He says, turning to see if anyone else heard them.

Luckily, everyone was busy talking amongst eachother.

"Yeah, do you know why?"

"Illumi hates me because I made Killua "normal?" I guess? Remember the white hair who was with me when we got captured? Him. Hisoka doesn't really hate me but wants to fight me or maybe kill me, and he's honestly such a pedophile- He's been saying I turn him on since I was twelve." He tells him with a defeated look on his face.

"H-huh? That's so creepy what the hell."

"Yeah.."

They continue talking until they get to the motel.

————————————————————  
sorry that my writings getting sloppy i had no ideas for the end of the chapter LMAO hopefully it'll get better in the next


	6. back to you

It's been two weeks now.

They can't get a hold of Gon's number.

"What could be wrong?" Killua asks, as they are sitting watching TV.

Leorio is about to say something until he gets interrupted by the TV.

"Breaking News! A family that has been reportedly stealing from companies has been found dead in their house. Authorities have found security cameras and of footage of the ones who killed them, without a clear view of their face."

They turn to watch.

"Is that the... troupe-?" 

"Thats Gon right there! Beside Nobunaga."

They look to the guy close to the camera, and behind him, a taller man, as Gon shot two men with his double guns and Nobunaga stabbed the other one, while the rest of the troupe killed the others.

Luckily, their faces weren't easily shown.

"What an idiot." Killua says under his breath.

"He's better come back soon, I don't know what i'll do when he's back." Kurapika says annoyed as the others nod.

A week a bit more after, they hear a knock on the door.

Killua goes over to open it, seeing Gon infront of him.

The white haired boy smacks the guy on the back of his head.

"Idiot, we saw what you did to that family, you didn't even try hiding yourself! Why didn't you pick up our calls?"

Gon rolls his eyes and begins taking off his shoes, and glances up at the taller white haired boy.

"My phone's broken, I just got a new one." He takes out a new looking phone.

"How many phones do you go through?"

"Many." He replies monotonely.

"You okay?"

He gives a nod then walks to the bathroom.

"Was that Gon?" Kurapika comes to the living room, followed by Leorio.

Killua nods.

"His phone broke." He explains to them.

Gon comes out of the washroom with a sigh as he has many cuts and blemishes, even a hole..? and goes towards his bag to get some first aid spray.

"Gon, what the hell happened to you?" Leorio asks, examining everything that happened.

"I thought you guys saw the video? The family put up quite a fight."

"We didn't see you get hurt, we just saw you and Nobunaga fight some people with the others fighting other people." Kurapika tells him.

"Ohh. I'm glad they only showed that then." He says as he begins spraying and grits his teeth as it stings.

"Mind if I check these out for you?" Leorio asks.

Gon shakes his head. 

"Go right ahead."

They sit down on the couch as Leorio begins checking them.

After finishing he breaks the silence.

"This looks infected."

Gon turns to look at what he's pointing at.

"Oh, that part. Must've been a dirty knife." He retorts, feeling lightheaded.

"How long has it been since that happened?"

"Bit more than a week."

Leorio's face turns dark, as he puts his hand on Gon's forehead.

"You've got a fever." He states.

"And?"

"Infections can often cause that if not treated."

Gon nods, feeling slightly faint.

Leorio begins cleaning it, and afterwards applying some cream to it.

"All done." He says.

No reply. Gon's asleep.

He smiles and gets out under Gon and let's him sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Gon's still not awake.

"Should we be worried?" Killua asks.

"I think he just hasn't slept in a while." Leorio says, pointing at the dark eye bags that had been at their peak.

Hearing them talk, Gon began to wake up.

Gon saw a phone call. It was the 32nd phone call from the same number.

He yawned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gon- You idiot, why'd you join the troupe? You realize how stupid you are?" The other line yelled.

Gon, still sleepy replied with a long huuuuuuh and began scratching the back of his head, looking as if he were about to fall asleep again.

Killua took the phone from his hands and began talking.

"Hi? This is Gon's friend. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, put him back on the line right now."

"I simply can't do that, hes fallen asleep. Who did you say you were anyway?" Supsiscion lacing the end.

"It's Ging. Can you give me the address of where your staying?"

Killua's eyes went round and he began telling him where he was.

"Oh, not too far. I should be there in a few hours. Bye."

A few hours later, Gon is still deep in his slumber.

Theres a knock on the door.

Killua hurried to the door to see a man looking like Gon himself, but a lot different walk in.

"You must be Killua. Hi."

"Hello, Ging."

Ging looks around the room to see Gon lying in the couch, still asleep.

He takes off his shoes and walks over furiously, Leorio and Kurapika have come over beside them already.

"So that's Ging?"

Killua nods.

A second later, there's a slap.

Ging slapped Gon across the face, in result getting him to jolt up.

"What was that for-?!" He began yelling until he realized his dad was in front of him.

"For being a dumbass, honestly Gon, what the hell?!" 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
He says resting a hand on his cheek that had been slapped.

Ging eyes went round at what he said for a second then he shook his head.

"You being with the troupe." He points at his tattoo. "I saw it on the news."

So he could also tell that was Gon.

Gon let out a huff. 

"Okay... Now what?"

"Why the hell did you join."

"I needed to regain my nen."

That's when Ging noticed.

"What you have.. isn't nen."

"Yea, it's On. Why are you so interested, you literally left me after a day of seeing you." He says as he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I'm intrested because you're still my son."

"Then act like my father." He retorts going into the room he'd been staying in. 

"Wait, Gon-."

The door slams, and Ging lets out a sigh.

"He's like that often now, don't worry."   
Killua tells him, as the other two nod, Leorio giving him an uneasy glance. 

Ging looked up at Leorio.

"You're that guy that punched me years ago."

"Yeah, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He retorts.

Ging scoffs and walks in on Gon using a dabpen.

"Gon-!" He yells at throws it to the ground. 

"Ging, you're breaking it-!" He yells at him.

"Good, you shouldn't be using it. Is this whar the troupes taught you?" He feels a growl coming up from his throat.

Gon's eyes begin to blaze.

"How dare you insult them withought knowing who they are?" He yells, as he points his finger at him.

"Everyone knows them." 

"You don't know the real them." He growls under his breath.

Ging pulls the collar of his halter turtleneck.

"Listen to me, brat, what the fuck?"

Gon pushes him off of him and throws him to the ground taking his jacket and a pack of cigarettes (again ahah) and leaving the bedroom, the apartment door opening and closing.

"Fuck, I forgot my lighter." He hisses under his breath and quietly walks in to get it, luckily it was sitting on the dining table.

Kurapika and Killua had begun walking to the living room to see him here.

"Gon, why the hell did you do that?" Kurapika came up to him and bent down to make eye contact.

"He was being an ass, he didn't even hear me out. He deserved it." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"But he's your dad-!"

"Do I look like I care?" He screams, his eyes becoming black.

"Your attitude is something you should fix." He retorts.

Gon growled under his breath.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU LOST ALL HOPE FOR THE WORLD AND FINALLY GOT IT FROM HELP, AND THEN HAVE IT CRUSHED DOWN ALL OVER AGAIN ?!" He yelled, and afterwards turning around and gritting his teeth out of anger.

"Gon, I-."

"Whatever, I don't have to deal with this. I'm going out, see ya." He picks up the lighter and stuffs it in his pocket, putting his shoes back on and slams the door.

It's been hours, Gon hasn't returned.

"I'll go out, I think I can guess where he is." Killua says. 

Ging had already left, and said he'll drop by once he'd be cooled down.

Killua went to the park. The sun was setting as he noticed a guy in heeled shoes and a long leather coat with black middle parted hair leaning on the fence beside the fountain, smoking.

Killua sighed and walked towards him, beggining to lean his elbow on the fence, while facing him.

"So this is where you were."

Gon doesn't turn to face him but instead inhales the thin white cigarette, a cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth as he exhales.

"Yeah." He replies, watching the sun set.

Killua turns to look at the sun set as well as him.

"You really shouldn't smoke this much, it's bad for you."

"Why do you care so much?" Putting his arm on the fence, his cigarette in between his two fingers as he exhales again.

"Because I.." He bites the bottom of his lip, stopping him from saying what he was planning to.

"Because what?" He doesn't turn his head but his eyes look his way.

Killua sighs.

"No reason."

Gon let's out a grunt.

"Pussy."

"Am not."

"Then tell me what you were going to say."

"You'd probably be freaked out."

Gon turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, come on, enlighten me." He looks up at the taller figure, still leaning on the fence, looking down at him.

"Because, I well.." He looks at the sunset again, feeling Gon's glare on him. He seemed to be blushing.

"I love you." He says with a sigh and turns to face Gon, who's face was flushed.

"Why would you love me, idiot. I'm a shit person, and you, you're great."

"Just because you make shitty life choices doesn't make you a shit person."

Gon takes a huff from his cigarette.

"So this doesn't make me a bad person?" He says, lifting his fingers up to show the cigarette.

"You're just kind of stupid."

Gon turned at him blushing and flaming mad.

"I am not-!"

Killua laughed and put his hand on the shorter yet older males head.

"You're so adorable."

"Killua-."

Killua bent down and began kissing him, tasting the tangy cigarette taste on his lips.

As they broke apart from the kiss, Gon turned to him to look up.

"You don't really have to crouch down, you know that right?" Gon scowled.

"Sorry.. So, does that mean you love me back?" He said with a grin.

Gon's face went red as he slowly nodded.

Killua picked Gon up out of excitement.

"That's great!" He said kissing the older males kneck.

"Put me down." 

"Aw come onn~."

"Killua.."

"Fine fine." He put the shorter male down, and began kissing him.

"Come on, let's go before the others get worried." Killua says and begins pulling Gon away.

"Wait, just let me finish this cigarette."

"No. As curtesy as your boyfriend, I forbid you to smoke a lot."

"Boyfriend-?" 

"Yup." He pulled the cigarette out of his hand and pulled it up so Gon couldn't reach it.

"Killua, give it back-!" He growled, punching the younger boy.

He threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

Gon rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pain." As he walked in front of Killua on their way home, his hands in his pockets the whole time.


	7. i love you

Gon and Killua made it back home.

As they entered, Gon got scolded by the other two, but he didn't listen to whatever they were saying as he was taking off his shoes and jacket.

Killua looked down to see Gon get even shorter as he took off his shoes. He put his hand on his head and started marking up to where he was on his body.

Gon whips around.

"What?"

"I've just never been beside you when you don't have heeled shoes on. You look so tiny." 

Gon jaw drops.

"T-TINY-?!" 

Killua let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're pretty short when you're compared to me."

Gon growled.

"Atleast i'm stronger than you." He put his hand on Killua's cheeks.

"Barely."

"Whatever, atleast i'm more mature."

"You're not, you just do drugs."

"Drugs-?" Kurapika asks butting into to conversation.

"Way to go, Killu, say I did something without ever doing it."

"Sorry, my bad. You just smoke and drink, that's all."

"Okay, mr mature, how many people have you dated?"

"1. How about you?"

"8."

Killua looked at him stunned as Gon have him a look of triumphant.

"Have you ever done the dirty?" Gon asks with a grin. 

This definetly caught Leorio and Kurapika's attention.

"No, I haven't."

Gon laughed.

"Have you..?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I have."

"When-?"

"Which time are you asking for?"

"You've done it more than once-? Uhh, first time."

"Drunk."

"Second?"

"Also drunk. I did them all while drunk or high, barely remember shit."

"Stupid..."

"So can I be the one to take yours away?" Gon asks with a smirk.

"Gon-!" Kurapika yells getting in between the two of them.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but we don't need to know what you're 'planning' on doing."

Gon laughed.

"Sorry, 'Pika."

"Gon, please don't call me that."

"Okay."

"So that attitude of yours is gone?" Leorio jokes.

"That wasn't attitude, that was Ging being an ass. He didn't even think to listen to me, just jumped to a conclusion."

"Gon, don't call your dad an ass.."

"Please, don't lecture me, i'm already done with all this half assed bull shit going on. Just let me have some peace."

Kurapika let out a sigh.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He says.

"I'm going out for a walk, anyone care to join me?" 

"I'll come." Leorio says.

Killua shakes his head.

"I'm good, I just got back."

Gon stops at that, and turns around with a smile, which he hopes Kurapika and Leorio dont see.

"Okay, see you guys, call us if you need anything, we'll be back in a few hours."

Killua nods and bids farewell.

As he locks the door and turns around, Gon hugs him from behind.

"Gon?"

"Sorry, Killua, it just makes me happy that we're home alone together."

Killua smiles and gives him a rough kiss on his lips.

'Soft..' He thought and smiles.

Gon's reaction time to that was slow, and he started adapting to it steadily.

"Gon, you may have more sex experience than me but I feel like you'll be the bottom."

Gon became flustered.

"What the hell-."

"Shush."

He continues smothering his lips, with his own.

"Killua- Let's continue after we eat." 

Killua let's out a huff and let's go of him.   
"Fine." 

They sit down at the kitchen table, as Gon begins to eat.

"You going to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Alright."

He finishes eating and they begin going to the bedroom.

"So.. well.. what do you want to do?" Gon asks him.

Killua gives him a smirk and begins looking him up and down, as Gon begins to blush.

"I want to have sex with you."

"I- Killua-!"

"You asked me what I wanted."

"I didn't think that was what you wanted! Okay, how about not now, let's just cuddle or something."

Killua gave Gon a pout. 

"I've been wanting this for years and you're making me wait even longer?"

"Killua, shut your horny self up."

Killua put his hands in the air.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." He says with a laugh as Gon looks at him dead seriously.

"I thought you've had sex countless times?"

"Yeah but I wasn't sober in any of them and.. well they didn't mean anything anyway. This is different."

"How is it different?" 

"Well.. I actually love you." He says through gritted teeth.

"So you didn't love the others?"

"No."

"Oh thank god, I thought i'd have some competition. Speaking of which, Gon, I have had sex, once."

That caught Gon's attention.

"Oh? With who?"

"This guy I met. We were both horny and virgins so we decided to try eachother out."

"So it didn't mean anything?"

"No, I promise."

Gon slowly nodded.

"But when we did, we switched and I realized I was better as the giving end."

"Okay. This isn't changing anything about when we're doing it just so you know."

Killua sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"So when?"

"When I say so."

Killua knew how stubborn he was and backed down.

"Fine, tell me when you do."

"Oh really? I thought I should just keep it to myself." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Killua put a hand on Gon's chin.

"Stop being so cute, you're irresistible."

Gon's face flushed.

"S-shut up." He sat onto the bed, Killua joining him on it.

Gon lay his head on Killua's shoulder and looked up at him, as Killua looked down and kisses him.

"Killua, you kiss so roughly-."

He says as he puts his hand on his lips that were beginning to turn red.

"I'm sorry, Gon."

"You'd better be."

Killua wraps his arm around the older ones waist and pulls him in, once again him laying, but now on his chest.

Gon's warm body lay on top of Killua's, slowly falling into a deep slumber.

________________________________Sorry its short, should i do a smut chapter next😁


	8. master

‼️SMUT WARNING‼️

It had been a month since Killua and Gon had begun dating.

Things were going well, but not for Killua personally.

At every sight of his boyfriend, he felt turned on, feeling the tent in his pants tighten.

Gon noticed but continued not to please him, which to Killua was torture.

"Gon, pleaseee." He would beg and plead as Gon would turn his head away and shake his head.

"Not yet." He'd tell him as he'd walk away, and Killua would fumble around with his fingers out of annoyance.

Today, Kurapika and Leorio had been out for a date.

Gon walked over to a lazy Killua, sitting in the stupidest position possible on the couch watching TV.

Gon sat on Killua's thighs and smiled.

"Hi, Killua."

Killua grunted.

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing today. Come back to me when you're ready."

"Why are you assuming I don't want to have sex with you right now?"

"Because you've do this all the time."

Gon kissed Killuas neck, turning it into a bite, which left a mark.

"Well? Are you ready to fuck me?"

Killua stared at him wide-eyed.

"You're not joking?"

"When would I joke about something as serious as this."

Killua gave a smirk and turned off the TV, dragging Gon to the bedroom.

He seats him down onto the bed and sits down beside him.

"Any requests?"

"I'm all yours, Killua. Do whatever you want with me." He tried saying smoothly then bite his tongue realizing how embarassing what he had said sounded.

Killua began petting his head as a flustered Gon looked up at him. 

"That's great. Now, instead of calling me by my name, call me master." He said, smirking at the smaller guy sitting in front of him.

"What- You can't be serious!" Gon's eyes blazed furiously, until Killua gave a little sulk.

"I thought you said you'd let me do whatever I wanted?" He began guilt tripping him.

"Killua, stop acting like a child."

Killua stared at him, annoyed.

Gon let out a sigh and looked away, blushing.

"Sorry.. m-master." He chocked on the last word, unable to look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye while speaking." He put his hand on the bottom of Gon's face and moved it to face his own.

"Okay, master." He said it more calmy this time, looking him in the eye.

Killua smiles.

"There we go."

He begins stripping off his own clothes, then going towards Gon to take his off too.

Gon shuddered as he felt his clothes being taken off by the younger male, and be thrown aside to the other side of the room.

Both of the boys were now stripped naked, other than both their boxers still being on.

Killua smiles down at the body hes been wanting to touch for years, now it was all his, free to do what he wanted with it.

Thigh highs. 

He runs to the closet and gets a pack of black thigh highs with a white stripe at the top.

Gon stared at him wide eyed.

"So this is what you want?"

Killua nodded eagerly.

Gon let's out a small smile.

"Okay."

He began putting on the socks as Killua observed him.

'Cute.'

Gon felt himself be pushed to the bed, feeling Killua pinning him down.

Killua looked to be drooling at the figure underneath him, and began kissing him roughly, Gon moaning at each movement.

His hands went to his ass, caressing it slightly, as it turned into a grope, and Gon let out a gasp.

His lips went to his neck, then to his collarbone and shoulders, after leading to his abs.

Each place his lips went, they left a mark.

He reached his crotch and looked up to smile at a flustered Gon, a hand over his mouth to keep his moans quiet.

Killua put his hand on Gon's and moved Gon's hand away. 

"I want to hear your moans."

Gon slowly nodded and Killua went back to his original spot, now beside him, stroking his fingers along Gon's bulge.

"Just do it already m-master." Gon says through gritted teeth.

"Needy now, arent we?" Killua replies teasingly as he licked the tip of his cock, gaining a quiet moan from the blushing guy.

Slowly he began sucking him off, slightly gagging as it went further down, until he felt an oozy liquid in his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp.

He got back up and twisted Gon around, a yelp coming from how rough he had been flipped.

He felt hands on his ass, caressing it hard and he let out a serious of moans.

"Cute. Now this is when the real fun begins." 

Gon was about to object as he felt something in his ass.

He let out a scream as he began getting thrusted up and down.

"Aghh Gon, you're so tight-!"

"Killuwahh! There! That's the spot!"

He began to slow done.

"What's that for?!" 

He slapped his ass, Gon's eyes becoming teary.

"Call me master, remember?" He replied huskily into his ear and waited for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry m-master.. Please.."

"Please what."

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD, JUST DO IT ALREADY."

"As you wish."

He began going faster as well as harder, penetrating his sweet ass.

His moans and screams were getting louder and the tears in his eyes getting worse.

"Gon... I'm going to..."

He felt a liquid coming out of his penis. 

"Already did, nevermind."

Killua finished up and got up, washing himself off, then cleaning off Gon.

"I need to shower." Gon says with a sigh.

He begins to get up but toppled back down, Killua catching him at the last second.

"I don't think you'll be walking anytime soon." He told him with a grin, as Gon scowled.

"The hell am I supposed to do now? I have a mission coming up soon."

"I'll help you."

"And what about the others? They're going to realize I cant walk for shit."

"Who cares?"

Gon let out a grunt as he let Killua pick him up and lay him back into the bed, he himself going on to lie in there too.

Gon rested his head onto Killua's chest, and quickly, was in a deep slumber.

Killua kissed the smaller boys forehead and himself, fell to the same kind of slumber, exhausted from earlier.

________________________________THIS WAS PROBABLY SO BAD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ACTUAL SMUT HAHA SORRY


	9. friendly visit

Gon woke up to Killua's arm squashing his shoulders.

"He's still asleep." Gon whispers to himself with a smile.

Gon began inching towards the edge of the bed, and got off of it, toppling straight to the floor, a loud bang following the topple.

Killua instantly woke up to that and looked around at the bed.

"Gon??" He begins to get up to see his boyfriend on the floor, ass down.

He began to laugh.

"This isn't funny! Im still in these stupid thigh highs too. You did this to me." He bristled.

"You look adorable."

Gon let out a growl.

"Idiot."

Killua shrugged and began walking out the bedroom teasingly.

"Killuaaaa. Help."

"So now you want my help?"

"Idiot, I've been wanting your help since you got up."

Killua smiles and helped Gon up, into his arms.

"Now get these stupid socks off me and give me something to actually wear." Gon ordered.

Killua obliged.

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to be giving orders?"

Gon smiled.

"Well, it's my turn now. Now get me dressed."

Killua continued to smile, as he lay him on the bed asking what he'd wear.

"Hm, give me that black tank top, and those black shorts. Oh and give me those black heeled boots, and that belt, oh and my eyeliner."

Killua picked up everything he asked for, and helped Gon put them on.

"Shorts and boots? Intresting combination."

"Shut up." Gon replied with a roll of his eyes as he began applying the eyeliner.

"Come on, you don't even need shoes, you won't be walking anyway."

"Oh, I plan to walk today."

"Sure, try."

Killua's hands went to Gon's waist, and his chin was on his head, as he watched Gon apply the eyeliner.

"Do you want something?" 

"No, just continue."

"Kay."

After he was done, Killua picked him up, bridal style.

"Killua, don't pick me up like that, people will get the wrong idea."

"Is it really wrong though?"

Gon let out a huff and didn't reply as Killua chuckled, continuing holding him the way he had.

He carried him to the living room, where Kurapika and Leorio were lying on the sofa, Kurapika's head on Leorio's shoulder.

They turn to face Killua and Gon, Killua holding the smaller boy in his arms.

Kurapika got up and his eyebrow twitched, as he looked up at Killua.

"What the hell-?"

Leorio stopped him.

"Kurapika." He said flatly then turned to the younger boys, Gon sweating as Killua looked as if he were a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, Gon. Why aren't you walking?" Leorio asked teasingly.

"Just felt like getting carried."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Killua's getting tired now, why don't you put him down?"  
Leorio continued.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"No, i'm fine, he's not really heavy."

Leorio gave him a glare, signaling him to put him down.

Killua let out a sigh and put down the shorter boy.

As Gon stood, a look of triumph flooded his face, Kurapika still waiting to say something.

That triumphant look didn't last long as a few moments later he fell into Killua's chest.

Killua caught him and turned him to face Kurapika and Leorio, clutching him, making sure he wouldn't fall, his back on Killua's chest.

"I reckon you guys had some fun while we were out last night, huh?" 

He looked down at Gon then back up to look at Killua.

Gon's face was all red, and he let out a little yelp as Killua tightened his grip on him, pulling him closer to himself.

Kurapika got close to the pair of the younger boys.

"We can't leave you two alone anymore, can we?" He gave Killua cold glare, and stared at Gon out of anger.

"Shut up." Gon retorted.

"Oh be quiet you can't even stand up straight."

"I can still beat your ass."

"How will you beat my ass if your ass is currently unavailable."

Gon rolled his eyes and turned his face away.

"Kurapika, what do you want from us? An apology for having sex? For us to promise we won't do it again? You know damn well that we love eachother and that you're really powerless against this."

"Yeah, you may be kind of correct, but doesn't mean I have to like it." With a grunt, he gets up and leaves the living room, going towards the kitchen.

Killua let's out a quiet chuckle and puts Gon down to the sofa.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't really care."

"Okay, I'll go get something for you to eat."

Killua goes to the kitchen as Gon turns on the tv, lying lazily on the sofa, until they hear a knock.

Leorio goes over to the door.

"It's one of the troupe members." He says as he starts unlocking the door.

Fuck when they see me like this they're bound to get mad at me or something.

"Chrollo-?" Gon says.

Kurapika turned to the door and stared, shocked.

"Oh, the chain user. Hello."

Kurapika slowly nodded and walked back in with a frightened expression.

Behind him, two tall figures came into view. 

Illumi and Hisoka.

(Yay the gangs back together<3)

"Gon, why aren't you getting up?" Chrollo asks, taking his shoes off and coming towards him. 

"Come right ahead.." Leorio mutters under his breath.

Chrollo ignored him as Killua walked into the living room, seeing his older brother, as he stepped back.

"Hi, Killua."

Killua stared at him.

"You've grown a lot." He states.

"Yup.."

"Taller than me already, huh?"

Oh yeah, he was.

Hisoka smiled.

"What are you smiling bout?"

His head turns to look at Gon.

"Please don't tell me." He slaps his forehead.

"Didn't you miss me?" He asked in a fake sad tone.

"No, was I supposed to, pedo." Killua retorted, the last word was merely a whisper, yet Hisoka caught the word.

"He is older now isn't he?"

Killua rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't change anything, why are you going for someone who's more than half younger than you?"

Hisoka gives him a grin, and pretends to think.

"Oh, spit it out already."

Hisoka shook his head softly and stared into his eyes.

"Are you.. Jealous maybe? You're being quite overprotective over him. You two dating?" He changed the subject.

This caught everyone's ear other than Chrollo's and Gon's as they seemed to be deep in a conversation.

"N-no way!" He stuttered, his face beginning to redden slowly. 

"I think he's lying, what about you, Illu?"

Illumi moves his head up a little to look at Hisoka.

"Maybe."

Killua gritted his teeth.

"There's no need to worry, we support you unconditionally."

That made Killua let out a yelp.

"What the fuck are you planning."

"Why does there always have to be some sort of plan."

Killua let out a grunt.

"Well frankly, Killua, me and your brother are engaged." He grinned and showed his ring, an identical one on his brothers hand.

Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika stared at them, even Chrollo and Gon turned with surprised faces.

"You're joking right?" Killua asks.

Hisoka played around with his cards.

"Nope."

Killua turned to Illumi.

"Are you serious?"

Illumi nodded without a hint of expression on his face.

"Wait, you guys are together?" Everyone turned to look at Gon, now on the edge of the sofa staring.

"It's an open relastionship. So, Gon, how about you?"

He began walking towards him, as Killua just froze beside Illumi, his eyebrow twitching.

Gon began moving back to the other side of the couch as Hisoka sat down beside him.

Gon let out a half hearted nervous chuckle as his face drooped at the sight of Hisoka coming closer.

"Why aren't you getting up, Gon?"

Sweat dripped down as he squirmed away from the magician.

"Hisoka, I think that's enough." Chrollo says.

Hisoka let's out a whine.

"How can I resist someone who's as adorable as this one?"

Everyone stared at him, creeped out, excluding Illumi, who himself gave a light smile.

Killua came towards them.

"Okay, creep, you have 3 seconds to get the fuck away from Gon, if you don't, i'd gladly love to hear why, while beating you to a pulp."

Hisoka didn't seem taken back by his comment.

"Possessive. Must be the dominant. No wonder you can't walk." He states, observing the two of them.

"How the fuck-." 

"I know these things." Hisoka grins and gets up to stand in front of Killua, then turning back to Gon.

"If you ever need me, call me over." He says with a wink and smirk, walking towards Illumi.

"So it's true, you and this boy are dating?" Chrollo asks.

Illumi stares blankly at them, inside he feels uncomfortable that his brother now has a boyfriend.

"Well.. Yeah." Gon replies slowly.

"I'm happy for you, would you like to tell the others yourself?"

Gon nods.

"Okay, anyway, like I said, we're meeting up a few days after your mission, about 2 or 3 depending how fast you finish."

Gon nods again.

"Great, I'll see you soon then."

"Bye, boss." He says smiling, as he leaves through the door.

Gon let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe Hisoka and my brother are engaged." Killua says, still shocked by the news.

"After he told you that you couldn't have friends. Wow." Kurapika adds.

Gon let's out a grunt and starts trying to stand up again.

"Gon, you literally just tried a bit ago."

"I need to get better by my mission."

"When is it anyway?"

"In 2 days, this ones a long one. After, i'm taking you to the troupe to properly meet everyone."

"And then?"

"Then.. I'm not sure."

"You know what we should do?"

Gon stared at him confused.

"We should go meet with Mito-san, and you should apologize to Ging."

"H-huh? One, I don't think aunt Mito would even want to see me and two, I am NOT apologizing to Ging."

"I think she'd be happy to see you and apologizing to Ging will make a lot better." Killua insisted.

Gon let out a grunt.

"Don't be stubborn with me now, you know i'm right." Killua pestered.

Gon then rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever."

Killua let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."


	10. reckless idiot

About 2 days later, Gon was finally able to walk. Surprisingly.

He was beginning to pack for his upcoming mission, which he was supposed to leave for later today.

Dressed in his normal outfit, he took his bag and put it on the sofa, getting a soda to drink.

"Hey, Gon." Killua said as he sat beside the all black dressed boy, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Hi, Killua."

"So how longs this mission supposed to be?"

"This ones pretty hard, but it should take about a week, after, I'll come back and take you with me to the troupe."

"You want me to come with you there?"

"Huh? To the mission? That's dangerous.."

"I mean, we all could book a hotel in that city." Kurapika added, as he came from the bedroom he was in.

Gon thought for a moment.

"Hm. Honestly doesn't sound too bad."

The others nodded, and he gave them a smile.

"I'll go pack." Killua says getting up.

It was a few hours later and they just checked out of their hotel.

"So, what city are we going to?"

"Doli city."

"That shouldn't take too long to get to." Kurapika says as Gon nods.

(lol let's time skip i'm too lazy to write them going there)

They checked into their hotel, realizing Gon wasn't using his hunter's licence.

"Gon." Leorio says.

Gon turns to look up at him.

"What's wrong."

"Why aren't you using your licence? You know they give a discount and let you stay for longer right?"

"I don't qualify as a hunter." He says blankly.

Their eyes widened.

"You probably qualify the most out of all of us to be one-." Killua says with a finger poking his forehead.

"I don't. No nen, remember?"

"Oh. Gon, you're still a hunter, even if you don't have nen." Kurapika adds in as the others nod.

Gon shrugged. 

"The main thing about being a hunter is using nen, and I can't do that anymore." 

They walked in silence to their hotel door.

"Oh, we have three rooms?"

Gon nods. 

"I'm used to being alone before missions, it helps me concentrate." He explains.

The hotel rooms fairly clean, there's a tv and two sofas, and as promised 3 bedrooms with 2 washrooms.

"Well, who wants the bedroom connected to the washroom?"

They all look at eachother.

"Fine, I'll take it then." Gon says with a shrug of his shoulders and excuses himself to that bedroom, beginning to clean up his things.

Everyone had unpacked and it was time for Gon to leave.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He tells them, as he leaves his phone on the table. 

"I'll call my phone if anything is needed. If a troupe member calls, tells them i'm on my mission." He says as he puts his long jacket on and his now signature heeled boots on.

He's wearing his belt with weapons and he carried his tote bag.

"I'm going to go pick up my rent car and i'll be on my way. Bye." He exits through the door, and leaves the apartment.

It's the next morning now. His eye bags began getting darker as he hadn't slept all night. He was tracking down his victim, trying to see what types of things they do, where they stay, everything.

It's been four days since then, now on day five. He's killed two of his guards now, three more remaining. This should take another few days or so.

He's finally killed the other two, leaving one and the victim. Today, he's going to kill them both. 

Everything's planned out nicely. He goes inside the place the man is staying, to see him sitting on a chair in front of the door smiling with a knife, his guard also holding a dagger.

"What the hell-?"

"So you must be the one who's been killing off my guards one by one." The man gets up and gives him a smile.

Gon stares at him, anger clouding his eyes.

"So you knew but you didn't try to save them? How selfish can you be-?"

"I didn't care about their lives, they knew what they were getting themselves into." 

Gon let's out a sigh.

"You're crazy."

"Says you, the one who's been making my guards drop like flies. What do you even want anyway? My money?"

"Not for me, it's to return to everyone who's been tricked by your ass."

The guard hadn't moved from beside the chair, but something gave Gon the feeling that if he did something out of line, the guard would be there in a second.

As the victim turned to walk to the guard, Gon quickly took out one of his guns, aiming it at the guard, the guard noticing once it's too late.

"That was actually pretty clever of you." 

"Shut up bastard."

The man began taking the dagger from the guard, as Gon stood, waiting. He enjoyed a good fight, and he honestly hoped this man would give him what he desired.

The man turned to him and threw the dagger, hitting the side of his stomache, making a slash and kept going until it hit the wall.

"Fuck, now that actually hurt."

He put his gun away and took out his own knife, as the two began fighting.

Gon got a pierce of his left arm, luckily for the man, he was right handed, and gave him a deep long cut on his right cheek which would definetly scar.

"Next, for your eye." The man snickered. "I really thought you'd be a better oponent."

"You really shouldn't think so highly of yourself until you know you're winning." Gon says from behind him, a gun to his head.

"If you don't move, maybe i'll delay your death."

The man let out a long laugh, which began creeping Gon out after a while.

"You're going to kill me anyway, might aswell take you down with me."

The man stabbed Gon's left thigh, as he staggered and shot the man, his death was quick.

Gon began to fall to the ground.

"Fuck, this is the most i've ever been injured in a battle." He said to himself, wishing now that maybe he killed him from the start instead of toying with him.

He limped to the washroom, washing off the blood on his wounds.

They had a nice living area, but who wouldn't have guessed it, this man was loaded.

The blood wouldn't stop oozing out of his thigh, stomache, and cheek.

He left the house, the bodies washed up and layed down in the bedroom, and went to his car and began driving until he ended up at some parking lot, feeling faint.

He let out a sigh and decided it'd be better for everyone if he didn't fall asleep there, and began driving back to the hotel.

It was now around 6 am in the morning, as he opened the door to the apartment, still limping.

He didn't even want to be here. He hated the fact that he was this injured, and didn't want to face anyone, but he needed bandaids. He hoped no one was awake and to his luck, everyone was still asleep.

He grabbed a roll of cloth bandage, a huge plain bandaid, and hydrogen peroxide and left back to the car.

As he got to the car, he drove to the back of the hotel, where the car wouldn't be noticeable.

With a sigh he began spraying the peroxide on his wounds on his stomache and thigh and began tying the bandage on it, tying it layer by layer, and it still stained.

Then, he took the peroxide and sprayed it at a tissue and rubbed it on his cheek, stinging a bit and put on the stick on bandaid.

He heard his stomache growl and went over to some fast food joint and began to eat. 

He didn't want to face them, nor talk to any of them. He was angry at himself, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

Getting food, he sat in silence, thinking about how the others would react.

After he was done he checked the time. 6:37am.

With that he drove to the hotel and decided to just stay in the car for the rest of the day.

He went to the backseat and began thinking.

His wounds weren't anywhere close to being clean, and he still could barely move.

The others are probably going to worry in a few hours, and he was out the door, in the car.

He was in deep thought for a while longer, until he fell asleep.

10:23pm.

"Holy shit, have I really been sleeping for 18 hours-?"

With that, he got out of the car, barely getting to the door of the hotel, and got to the elevator slowly but surely.

He was at their door now. 801. He unlocked it, almost falling as he came in.

The other three came towards the unlocking door, seeing the figure in front of them, clutching his stomach, and limping towards the couch to sit down.

Their smiles turned into faces of shock, seeing the guy covered in blood soaked bandaids.

"Gon how the hell did this happen?!" Killua exclaimed, shock in his tone as he began stroking the band aided areas.

Gon didn't reply and starred away.

"Well?" He put his hand on Gon's face to force him to face him.

Gon's eyes didn't meet his as he gritted his teeth.

"Will I die of my injuries?" He asked, implying Leorio to reply, ignoring Killua.

"We should take you to the hospital." He replied flatly, just as annoyed as the others were.

"I don't need a hospital, you're a doctor, aren't you? Help me."

"Gon-."

"Help me."

Leorio huffed and began unbandaging his wounds.

"You're going to need new bandages. Did you use peroxide?"

Gon nodded.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Here."

"When?"

"Around 6 in the morning."

"Then why didn't you come to us sooner?"

Silence.

"Fine don't answer." Kurapika says in a louder and annoyed tone.

Gon turned to the other direction.

"Are you planning on sleeping here or in your room?"

"I'm not planning on sleeping but, bedroom." He says and begins getting up, limping towards his room, and slamming the door once entering.

They began walking to their own doors.

Killua sighed and knocked on the door.

"Can we talk.. tomorrow?" On the other side of Gon's bedroom.

No reply. He hoped that was a yes, and went off to his bedroom, where he passed out into and deep slumber immediately.

The next morning, Gon had been sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He hadn't slept all night, and looked at the clock to see it was 8am now.

Gon looked around the room. Cigarettes and bottles of beer on the floor from that night.

He knows he should probably clean that up but doesn't bother to, instead goes into the living room.

Reeking of smoke and alchohol, he reaches to the cabinet for some advil, hoping his headache he recently acquired would go away.

He sat down, on the sofa, staring at the wall, as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey, Gon." Killua said in a quiet voice and Gon gave him a kurt nod, not turning to him.

"You smell like shit, how much did you fucking drink and smoke today?"

He shrugged.

"Gon, talk to me, you're being an idiot right now."

Gon, still not looking at him, replies.

"What do you want."

"Why are you acting so distant?" He sits down beside him, kissing his cheek.

Gon grunts.

"I'm just mad, okay?" He begins stroking his fingers through his own hair, taking out the knots.

"Why?"

"Look at me, why wouldn't I be."

"That's no reason to act so distant though, we really care about what happened to you." He replies softly. "And you're own reckless self got you into this fucking problem." He adds under his breath, as Gon gives him a half smirk.

"Sorry."

"Just please, be more careful."

Gon slowly nodded.

"And go fucking change I can't stand you with this smell."

Gon obliged, going to the bedroom to change.


	11. meet my boyfriend

A few days passed, it was time to take Killua to meet the troupe.

His injuries were nowhere near healed but now he could walk, only with a light limp.

He was not excited to hear the scolding of the other members when they'd see the injuries.

As he lay on his bed, thinking about all the possible outcomes, Kurapika came into his room.

"Hi." He looked around the room then shriveled his nose in disgust.

"Clean your room, it's disgusting." He told him, hinting at the cigarettes, garbage, and bottles laying on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, in a bit."

"Now, Gon."

Gon rolled his eyes.

"Later."

"You're pushing it."

Gon began to pout.

"Just clean up before I come back here."

Gon let out a sigh.

"Fine."

As Kurapika left the door, Gon rolled his eyes and began stuffing all the garbage into a bag.

He walked to the kitchen, throwing out the bag into the garbage and changed his clothes, wearing his usual attire, now waiting for Killua to get ready.

"What do we need? How do we get there? Where is it anyway?" Killua would ask and Gon ignored the flood of questions, as he sat drinking his coffee. 

"Are you ready?" Gon asked calmly and Killua nodded.

Gon got up, putting on his shoes.

"Kurapika, Leorio. We'll be back in a few days, after we can go to Mito's."

"Sounds good, did you clean your room?"  
Kurapika asks.

Gon's eyebrow twitched, as he showed him the bag. 

"Yes, 'Pika." He said with a roll of his eyes and put on his heeled shoes. 

Killua turned over to look at the bag, his eyes widening.

"Holy shit, how much is in there-?"

"Not sure, I think I accidentally left a few in between the bed, can you check for me?"

Kurapika let out a sigh and nodded.

They bid farewell and off went Killua and Gon, to their voyage.

time skip to when they r in front of the entrance lolz

Killua and Gon stood outside.

"Well? what are we waiting for."

"What if they don't like me?"

Gon looked up in surprise at the taller boy.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Gon grabbed Killua by the wrist and began dragging him there.

"Hi."

The rest of the troupe members turn to greet him, to see another taller boy, sweating terribly.

Chrollo smiled.

"I see you brought him."

"Whats going on?" Nobunaga asked coming towards him, not noticing the injuries in the low lit area, raising an eyebrow.

Gon breathed in.

"This is my boyfriend, Killua."

Killua did a small wave and had a weak grin on his face and the others stared from Gon to Killua.

"I always knew you were gay." Nobunaga said with a laugh, as he put his arm around his shoulder, which made Gon blush from embarassment.

"I'm not fully gay, i'm bi." He rolled his eyes as he said it.

Feitan came towards them.

"This ones pretty tall."

"You only say that 'cuz you're a midget." Phinks replied, beggining to run away as Feitan ran after him.

"Huh... I was putting my bets on that he was straight. After all he did bring lots of girls here." Shizuku stated, as the others began to discuss.

"Can we not discuss my sexuality?"

They went quiet.

Gon was now standing in the light, realizing this he began to move back but the others saw the injuries by then.

"What the hell happened?" Nobunaga asks coming towards him.

"Oh.. I just got a little hurt during the mission that's all."

"A little? You could lose a limb and still be better than this." Franklyn retorts and Gon shoots him a look.

"Idiot, were you trying to have fun during the mission again?" Shalnark asked as Gon bowed his head.

"You know everytime you do this you get hurt." Machi added.

Nobunaga let out a sigh.

"You're just like Uvo."

Gon stared up at him nervously.

"Even so, i'm still angry at you."

"I'm sorryyy, what can I do to apologize?"

"I'll have to think about that. Anyway, Killua, you guys are dating now."

Killua nodded silently, as he look a bit down at the shorter male.

Shalnark came towards them three.

"So how old are you?"

"16. I'm younger than Gon by a bit though."

"I wouldn't be able to tell." Shalnark snickered as Gon slapped the back of his head, annoyed.

"Please don't tell me you haven't lost that stupid attitude of yours." Shalnark chuckled.

"Its not an attitude!" Gon screamed as the others watched, a smile coming on their faces from the amusement they were getting.

Even Killua covered his mouth to try to hide the fact he was laughing too as Gon stared at him angrily.

"I'm in a room full of idiots." Gon mumbled underneath his breath as he began to walk bye and kicking stray rocks angrily.

"Is he like this when he's with you?" Shalnark whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, pretty often not going to lie. Like he gets these weird episodes and begins to lash out and smoke and drink and then is fine for a bit."

"He takes a lot after Feitan, short, but a bitch."

Killua thought for a second.

"Oh yeah he kind of does."

"Can you guys shut up? I can hear you from here." Gon retorted.

Machi came towards Gon, crouching down to where he was sitting. 

"Would you like me to help you with your wounds?"

Gon thought for a second.

"No, it's okay."

"Why not?"

"It's whatever, it doesn't hurt anyway."

"Stop being stubborn and accept her offer." Nobunaga hissed.

"But I said, i'm fine."

Phinks let out a laugh.

"Nobu, there's no point in trying to get through to him, he's just having his little phase right now."

Gon stood up in a jolt.

"It's not a phase." He yelled back and began walking over to Phinks, staring up at him, as the others watched.

"Oh yeah, mr eyeliner, black nail polish, wear all black, smoking, lash out at everyone I know?" Franklyn said from where he was sitting, which made Gon glare at him with his teeth gritted.

"This is actually quality entertainment." Killua smiled whispering to Shalnark.

"There's been even funnier." He replied with a laugh.

"That isn't a phase, i'm just acting like my real self."

Phinks laughed down at him.

Gon stared up at him then looked away.

"Are you guys done?" Chrollo asked, trying to hide his own smile.

"Yeah whatever, I guess." Gon sat beside Killua, still a few inches away as he was still consumed in anger.

"Hisoka and Illumi aren't here." Shizuki said looking around.

"Huh.. You're right."

"Oh thank god, I didn't want to see Illumi anyway." Killua said with a huff.

"You know Illumi?" Shalnark asked, bringing the others attention towards them.

"He's my older brother."

The others looked surprised at the words that fell off his tongue.

"You don't look like eachother one bit." Feitan told him.

That was true, Illumi had always had black long hair, a relatively tall thin slender frame and big black eyes to match his hair whereas Killua had been taller than Illumi, white hair in a sort of mullet, thin blue eyes , and broader shoulders.

"So you're a Zoldyck?" Shalnark asks as Killua nods.

"Be careful with Gon then, I know you guys are pretty dangerous." Nobunaga says, a hint of protectiveness in his tone.

"Guys what the fuck. If anything i'm the one putting Killua in a headlock, I can protect myself."

Killua snickered at his response and put chin in his palm.

"So what do you do here?"

"We just talk about missions we'll be having or any plans."

Killua nodded.

They talked and then Chrollo turned to Gon.

"Gon, are you okay for going on two missions this month?"

Gon scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess, depending on how long they are, i'm supposed to see my aunt sometime."

"They should be pretty short, where does your aunt live?"

"Whale Island."

"Hey that's not too far from the mission place, it's on an island about 30 minutes boat ride away."

"Great." Gon grunted.

"That suffices today's meeting." Chrollo said, getting up to talk to some of the members.

"Well, Gon are we leaving?" Killua asked.

Gon gave a slow nod, glaring at everyone else.

"Gon, don't tell me you're still not over it." Feitan said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I'll see you guys next month." He replied and began walking away, as Killua apologized silently and followed.

"Gon, come on, that was rude." Shalnark said from behind them.

Gon rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, many people went through your phase."

Gon bite his tongue to keep a sharp reply from escaping his lips.

"Whatever, bye everyone." He yelled back to them and exited, Killua beside him.


	12. mitos

God damn this chapter took way too long to start.

Sorry for the wait I hope this chapter lives up to the four month hiatus😓

My writing style has sort of changed over the course hope you guys don't mind<3

__________________________

Killua and Gon were on their way to Mito's house, back in Whale Island, accompanied by none other than Leorio and Kurapika.

The way there was peaceful, of course, as not many people ever find themselves on their way to said island.

As they reached the island, the slight breeze ruffled their hair and the sun shined brightly on their skins. No wonder Gon had always been so tan growing up.

As Killua and Gon walked side by side, Leorio and Kurapika slightly trailing behind them, giving the young couple their own space, Killua noticed some unease within the dark haired male.

"Gon, are you feeling alright?" Killua asked, looking down into the brown golden eyes he loved to look at. (God fucking damn SIMP and cringe)

"Yeah, I guess." Gon replied, looking at his feet as they continued walking up the trail to his aunts house.

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong." Killua pushed slightly, trying not to pressure the boy too much.

"It's just, what if she's angry with me?" He answered, as Killua noticed him biting chapped lips.

"First of all, get some lip balm and stop biting your lips, second of all, Mito would never hate you, you know that." Killua responded, putting a hand onto his boyfriends shoulder as they continued walking.

"But I cut off communication with her- What if she doesn't want to see me again? She might hate m-." He continued rambling until Killua interrupted him.

"Gon, Mito would never hate you, you're like her son." Killua briskly replied, they were nearing closer and closer to the house, Kurapika's and Leorio's arguing sprouting up, probably about some dumb debate they always had. Seriously, they already acted like a married couple. (Honestly I don't remember if I included Leopika into this fanfic and rereading this fanfic embarasses me so much so let's just say, yes. I did include them.)

"You really think so?" Gon asked with a sigh, Killuas hand going from his shoulder to his waist as they almost reached the house.

"I know so." Killua gave him a toothy smile and Gon lightly smiled back, relief that he had such an understanding and kind partner.

They now reached the house, stopping for the rest of them to admire the view.

Gon was a nervous wreck, as they walked to the door to knock.

"Don't worry." Killua whispered into his ear, arm around the back of his waist, Leorio beside Killua and Kurapika on the side of Gon.

The door began to open as Gon came closer, slightly in front of the others, to reveal an orange haired female, eyes squinted due to the bright sun, her facial expression going into grand surprise as she saw the male in front of him.

They stood, staring at eachother, Gon slightly scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Mito had looked slightly older, her hair longer and she looked more pale.

Her expression softened and she went over to hug Gon tightly, sorrow and joy in her eyes as Gon slightly began to hug back awkwardly, confused to if she was angry or happy with him.

"It's good to see you again, Gon." She smiled softly as the others gazed at the small reunion between the two Freecss.

"It's good to see you too." He replied, smiling back at her. 

She pulled away first, slightly looking up at the seventeen (seventeen was it? or sixteen man i can't remember shit) year old male in front of her.

"I missed you." Mito almost felt like she was going to start crying in happiness at the sight of her nephew, but held back, opening the door more to welcome them in.

"I missed you to, Mito." He responded shyly as he began to follow her in, the others coming in behind them.

She led them to the kitchen to sit down, for them to talk.

"So, Gon, where have you been? How have you been? You meet Ging yet?" She said so many questions, beginning to overwhelm him. 

As they talked, Gon noticed the sun setting from the window, Kurapika and Leorio had settled into their room for the day, as they had been tired from the way to there.

They told Mito about their relastionship, and when Mito told them she wasn't surprised at the slightest, Killua chuckled at her knowing nature while Gon slightly blushed, trying to end the topic from continuing from there.

Killua and Gon decided they'd be sharing his room, whereas Leorio and Kurapika were staying in the guest room, across the hallway from them.

And when Killua decided he'd start getting ready to go to bed, Gon nodded and told him he'd join him soon.

As Killua went upstairs, Gon noticed how the stars were now out. One thing he loved about the island was how the stars always shone much more brightly than they ever would any place else.

He looked back to Mito, who was gazing at him with loving eyes and slowly came to a realization.

"Mito, where's Abe?" He inquired, realizing he hadn't seen his great grandmother at all this visit, looking around the room, expecting for her to miraculously appear in the room.

Mitos expression shifted and Gon narrowed his eyes in confusion, taking a note of the time; 9:32pm, and focusing his attention back to his aunt, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, completely confused to why his aunt was looking conflicted.

"Well, I- Gon, the thing is." She stopped speaking for a bit, only making Gons confusion heighten more.

"Mito, what are you trying to say?" Gon bit the inside of his cheek, what could she be hinting at?

"Gon, while you were Gon, Abe passed." She responded, looking down at the table with hazed eyes, her tone becoming serious and words fumbling as they left her tongue.

"Passed.." Gon repeated, unable to take it in and looking into his lap.

"She, died.. And I wasn't there?" He continued, a hand going through his hair as he began to grit his teeth.

"I called you, it was almost two years ago I suppose? I was worried that you had died too." She told him, a sigh ending the sentence.

Gon couldn't find the words to reply to her, as memories and thoughts began flooding into his mind.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.." His words stuttered as he went to the door, putting on a jacket due to the coldness of the island during nighttime/evenings, and began slipping on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, tears beginning to slightly go down her pale cheeks, Gon not turning around.

"Need to clear my mind." He responded cautiously, without turning around and slamming the door, the hurt of what his aunt had told him pooling in, it had felt unreal.

He walked down the path, his eyes darkening and heart feeling like it was being stabbed from every direction, he could almost feel a sob welling up from inside him as he kicked a small pebble.

So this was what he missed out on.

__________  
Damn this took me less than an hour it fr takes so little time for me to write a chapter but to get myself to write a chapter is such a pain istg I hope this was good, i promise the next chapter won't take another four months ty for reading<3


	13. valentines special? (not contributing to story!)

WARNING: SMUT?

(this won't be like a next part of the story but just a cute little thing that happens sometime later)

lil valentine's special i felt like i should whip up. 

Gon woke up to a burning aroma lingering in the apartment they were staying at. Waking up to an empty cold bed was not something he necessarily enjoyed.

As he slipped on a shirt and shorts, he noticed slight smoke, hearing a pair of voices arguing. Surprising that the smoke alarm hadn't gone off yet. 

Stepping into slippers, he opened the door to his and Killuas room to see a groggy Kurapika exiting his, confused to what was going on himself.

They shared a confused expression, as they walked to the kitchen to see their boyfriends bickering beside a pan filled with what seemed to be burnt pancakes which more resembled charcoal at that point of time.

The two angry boyfriends continued to argue, not noticing Kurapika and Gon standing beside the entrance, trying to contain their laughter and surprise.

The taller males eyes then went to look at their two half asleep confused boyfriends.

"What's going on?" Gon asked, trying to hide a chuckle.

"Well.. We were.." Killua began to speak and looked to Leorio for help who also didn't know what to say.

"Any explanation?" Kurapika asked, his eyes falling to the burnt food behind them.

"We tried cooking you guys some breakfast since it's Valentine's day, but obviosuly we suck at cooking." Leorio answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Kurapika and Gon began to burst into laughter as the other two who had tried so hard to make them something they'd enjoy pouted in annoyance.

"I'm just glad the fire alarm didn't go off." Gon looked at the thing you could barely call food and then back at Killua smiling.

"But thank you for the thought."

The tall white haired male sighed and looked back to the food, picking up the pan and tilting it for the charcoal looking pancakes to fall inside the garbage.

"How about we cook?" Gon asked, his eyes trailing to give a side glance to Kurapika who began to look nervous.

"Gon, i'm just as much of a shit cook as they are." He responded honestly, trailing his slender fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Seriously? How did you guys even live on your own." Gon responded, rolling his eyes.

Leorio slowly opened a cupboard revealing loads of packs of ramen stacked upon eachother.

"Ah, makes sense."

He turned back to Kurapika, smiling slightly.

"Want to try making some breakfast together? I can teach you or something." The loudness of his voice slowly going down by the last word, looking at his feet now.

"Let's do it." Kurapika grinned as Killua and Leorio stared at them.

"But we were the ones who were supposed to-." They both began as the two who were already beggining to plan out what they were going to be doing shot them a death glare.

Killua sighed and nodded as the two of them got out of the room, making their own scheme for the later of the day.

As the two who were cooking were finishing up, Gon who was beside Kurapika to make sure he wouldn't mess up (Aw the subs are bonding so well), their boyfriends had already planned out the rest of the day.

As the two cookers had finished, they called them in to eat, Kurapika proud that he was able to help make such an extravagant looking meal.

"This tastes, really good!" Killua exclaimed, his eyes gleaming as he shoved more into his mouth as they all sat around the table.

"I didn't know you could cook so well Gon." Leorio added in, taking more bites.

"Well my aunt taught me so of course i'd know how to cook well." Gon grinned while bragging as Killua rolled his eyes and began to tickle him.

"Don't get too cocky now, just wait till you see what we have planned next." He smirked at his laughing boyfriend who was sensitive to the intense tickling and pleading for him to stop, after a minute finally stopping to get back to eating, Gon panting and out of breath.

They finished eating and went to get changed for the day, out of the lazy home clothes into something more fit for the rest of the day.

Kurapika wore a deep black sweater as well as dark blue baggy jeans whereas Leorio wore a suit which was no longer blue but more of a black.

Gon wore a black turtleneck with long light blue baggy jeans which ended up reaching his black platformed boots and Killua ended up wearing a black vest with dress pants and white collared shirt under.

At the sight of Killua, Gon began to blush. Hard. Why the fuck had the Albino looked so hot in what he was wearing baffled him.

They heard the door open and close. Leorio had planned a date with Kurapika which would lead them to go outside for the time being.

They had planned to meet up all together for dinner later than evening, for now going their seperate ways.

"So what are we doing today?" Gon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Killua grinned at his confused boyfriend and began to pepper him with kisses all over, making the sensitive male ticklish as she squirmed under the grasp of his boyfriend.

About five minutes later, the taller of the two pulled away and grabbed Gons wrist, pulling him into the bedroom to reveal roses and chocolates all laid down on their shelf.

"Killua.. I-.. You didn't have to do th-." He was cut off by lips smashing onto his, starting a soft passionate kiss, leading onto a more rougher tone, as they fell onto the bed, Gon underneath Killua, his face flushing into a deep red.

Killuas lips pulled away, saliva still connected to the two of them.

"Of course I had to, Gon. You matter so much to me." He whispered softly, loud enough for Gon to hear.

If it was any possible, Gons face flushed an even deeper red, his lips going into a smile as he pushed Killuas head to lower down to kiss him again, the two switching positions for Gon to be on Killuas lap.

Between the breaks, Killua asked if he'd wanted to go even further. Past all the making out.

Gon slightly nodded, their love making going on for quite a while, the loud moans escaping the smaller males lips for only so long. By the fourth round, they were to be interrupted by Leorio's number calling Killua to initiate the next part of the evening.

Killua responded with the fact they'd be on their way soon, cleaning up after themselves. Luckily, he hadn't gone as hard as normal tonight, just gentle enough for Gon to be able to walk slightly normally.

As they reached the door to leave, they shared one last kiss, ending their session alone together to continue on with the day.

____________  
Gosh i haven't written smut so i didn't feel like making it extra smutty. well i crammed this all into finish before 12 am. It's 11:59 rn. fuck this took much longer to finish than i thought it should have. happy valentine's day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
